<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what will be, will be by erasmusvonlueg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913513">what will be, will be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasmusvonlueg/pseuds/erasmusvonlueg'>erasmusvonlueg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs deserved better, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Gen, M/M, really fucking sad guys i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasmusvonlueg/pseuds/erasmusvonlueg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death had been waiting for Abigail Hobbs ever since Will Graham stepped into her kitchen. She was a fool to have ever believed otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what will be, will be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i watched mizumono the other day and cursed bryan fuller out for giving abigail back to us and then taking her away just as quick. she is the literal sunshine of my life but rather than writing a fix it fic, i decided to cause myself even more pain and write about what she must have been thinking while she died. i know, i hate me too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walks in, sweat and rain water plastered to his body, and Abigail lets out a sob. Will. He's here. Just like Hannibal said he would be. She's scared and relieved at the same time.</p>
<p>"I didn't know what else to do so, I just did what he told me to," she tells him, pleading with him not to judge her. She can't bear the thought of Will judging her anymore. She still has nightmares about the last time they spoke, the way his eyes burned with hatred as he finally realized the truth about her. The way he stalked towards her - <em>Did you fish or did you hunt, Abigail?</em> - the way she thought she was going to die, and how fitting it would have been, to be killed by the man who killed her father.</p>
<p>But she didn't die. Will didn't kill her and Hannibal didn't either. But they both expected more from her than she had to give. And, ultimately, Hannibal was the only one still protecting her, no matter how fucked up that protection was.</p>
<p>"Where is he," Will asks. <em>What a stupid question</em>, Abigail thinks. Hannibal is here, he is everywhere and nowhere, and he'd never let either on them go. She sees him, then, behind Will, looking at him with more raw emotion on his face then Abigail had ever seen.</p>
<p>Will follows her gaze and turns around, locks eyes with Hannibal. She's invisible, suddenly. It is only Will and Hannibal in the room. This is their moment and she was a fool for thinking it could have been her's too.</p>
<p>"You were supposed to leave," says Will.</p>
<p>"We couldn't leave without you," Hannibal responds. His tone is off, though. He'd spent months planning this, months assuring Abigail that Will would come back to them and they'd all go off together. To their place. A place Hannibal made just for them. He should have sounded - relieved, joyous, anything but the quiet disappointment she noticed only because it had been targeted at her for so long now.</p>
<p>Hannibal and Will stared at each other for what felt like hours. Hannibal placed his hand on Will's cheek and Abigail let herself believe that everything would be fine. <em>My fathers</em>, she thought at that moment, <em>they love each other and they'll grow to love me too.</em></p>
<p>Then Hannibal stabbed Will and the fantasy was over. She gasped, even though she should have expected it, should have anticipated it, should have stopped it somehow.</p>
<p>She could barely understand what Hannibal was telling Will, too focused on the sound of his pain, his surprise. It echoed in her mind and she recognized herself in its noise. When Hannibal mentioned her name - their place, <em>together</em> - reality hit her. This wasn't a reunion; this was another ending.</p>
<p>She reached for Will as he fell to the floor, but he stopped shy of actually touching him. She didn't feel she was allowed. And besides, there was nothing she could do for him now - of <em>that</em> she was certain.</p>
<p>"I let you in.  I let you know me.  I let you see me," said Hannibal to Will's twitching form. Again, Abigail was struck by how human Hannibal seemed at the moment.</p>
<p>"You wanted to be seen," countered Will.</p>
<p>"By you.  A rare gift I've given you.  But you didn't want it."</p>
<p>"Didn't I," said Will, a glint of strength in his eye, his voice suddenly determined.</p>
<p>But Abigail agreed with Hannibal. He had given Will the one thing that could've saved them all and Will had rejected it, had rejected Abigail too. They were all so fucked up, couldn't Will see, and that was why they had to stick together. They had to protect each other. Now no one was safe.</p>
<p>Hannibal and Will kept sparring, hurting each other with their words more than they could hurt each other physically. Hannibal turned to Abigail suddenly, met her eyes and held them. As if telling her, <em>He would have taken away your freedom too</em>. And he would have, wouldn't he? Didn't she know that the minute she left Will in Minnesota?</p>
<p>He turns back to Will, regards him for a moment before saying, "Did you believe you could change me the way I've changed you?"</p>
<p>"I already did," Will grits out.</p>
<p>The room turns silent. All Abigail hears is Will's small gasps of pain and the sound of her own blood pumping through her veins.</p>
<p>"Fate and circumstance has returned us to the moment the teacup shatters.  I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?"</p>
<p>But it doesn't feel like Hannibal's forgiven Will. Abigail feels her stomach drop. Will fucked up and she just knows that she will bear the brunt of Hannibal's anger again.</p>
<p>Will keeps muttering "don't" as Hannibal motions to Abigail. She steels her face, tries to remain brave. <em>We'll leave</em>, she thinks, <em>and he'll hurt me but at least we'll be our place, the place he made us</em>. She decides she won't be let down by Will Graham ever again.</p>
<p>Abigail takes Hannibal's hand hesitantly, but wraps herself around him despite her fear. They might look like a picture of familial love to Will in this moment. <em>He's taunting Will</em>, she thinks, <em>showing him what he missed out on</em>. She's relaxes, feeling safe in the moment.</p>
<p>Then Hannibal wraps his arm around her neck and she feels, for the second time in her life, the sharp sting of a blade being dragged cleanly across her neck.</p>
<p>She frantically presses her hands around her neck, her instinct to live momentarily overcoming her knowledge that she will die. Once again, she has been betrayed by the ones who she loved most. Once again, she is made to suffer for the sins of men who were fucked up long before she was born.</p>
<p>Abigail falls to the floor, eyes wide with shock, even though she <em>knows</em> she should've seen this coming. Her fate was decided the moment Will Graham shot her father in her kitchen, the moment Hannibal Lecter saved her life. Death had come for her once; all Will and Hannibal had done was stall it momentarily. What will be, will be - and God help anyone foolish enough to believe otherwise.</p>
<p>She feels Hannibal come closer, hears him whispering to Will, but all she can understand right now is the pain of the blood rushing out of her body as if it knew it was never meant to be there in the first place.</p>
<p>In the back of her mind she thinks she sees Hannibal disappear, thinks she feels Will move her. She hears cries and she doesn't know who the noises belong to.</p>
<p>Will collapses next to her and Abigail stares deep into his eyes. If she could smile right now she would. <em>It's poetic, don't you think</em>, she wants to tell Will. <em>You killed my father, my father had killed you, and you've both killed me. There's a beauty in that. That's what Hannibal wanted for us. </em></p>
<p>Her mind is floating away from her. She can't feel the blood anymore. The whole world has narrowed down to Will's eyes, looking at her with such devastation. She knows, now, that he does love her.</p>
<p><em>I love you too. </em>Her only regret is not having enough strength to say that out loud. As her world narrows even further, turning everything into a blinding blue, she thinks, <em>I forgive you too</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you wanna cry about abigail hobbs with me my tumblr is: erasmusvl.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>